


Red Stained Dress

by Moldorng (NineKat)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood and Injury, Detailed Gore, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Graphic Violence, Human Mages, Kidnapping, Magical Drugging, Mentions of sex work and trade., Minor Character Death, More tags added as they happen., Named reader for the sake of grammar., Non-Consensual Groping, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexual Tension, Short Sans, You won't find much fluff here., monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineKat/pseuds/Moldorng
Summary: That is where this story finally comes in, she was just a little girl when she saw her first monster. A sharply outfitted man made of a brilliant purple fire which lit the room; he wore a fur white collar attached to his charcoal colored coat and high dollar shades outlined in silver that was just about the only feature on his face. The jagged grin that was made up of white flame could make any human tremble in fear. Most children cowered at the sight of any monster, but her eyes were lost in amazement to the fire elemental. That would not be the last monster she got to see while standing at her father's side. Her father, he was the head Mage of their family, a ruthless and ambitious man that knew how to use both his magic and his money. Both of these allowed them to fend well in New New Home alongside monsters. He was clever, even though it took a toll on his sanity. This lifestyle still came with many dangers as they were still greatly outnumbered on a daily basis, even within their own circle.[On a temporary break while I get back into the mood for this story.]





	1. New New Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Be aware this fanfiction is not for the faint of heart. There will be heavy violence, death, angst, non-con, and other themes that make some people uncomfortable. Keep an eye on the tags and I will mark the smut chapters with a *.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **New!** Going to be a slow process, but I'll work on improving the grammar of this story with every chapter. Thank you to those who gave the advice/tips!

We all know the story of Monsters and Humans which lead up to the Great War. The climax of which ultimately ended in seven human Mages locking the monsters away underground--  _ never to know the sunlight again _ . It was a war driven by  _ fear _ , the concern that the monsters would realize how much  **power** they could hold drove the human's action. The panicked feeling humanity held that they would lose their spot on the top of the food chain. All monster children were taught this tale; that humans were afraid of the power a monster had when stealing their soul to become a god, however, no monster had even been able to touch a single soul in the war.

History is full of _exaggerations_ \-- **fear-mongering** _reminders_ , **hope inspiring** _tales_.

This  _ tale _ of monsters becoming gods was partially true, nevertheless, as centuries after the monsters found themselves trapped underground-- a human fell. During this time, the hatred monsters had towards the humans was softened under the reign of the kind King and Queen. They brought peace and tried to teach a philosophy not to despise humanity for what they did. Instead, they must decide to live for themselves and appreciate the life they still had; so when this human fell they were met with uncertainty, but not malice. - The Prince found them deep in the Ruins, injured and frightened. Despite their wonderment at finding an underground full of monsters, they did not want to return to the surface. Many questions were asked to them about how it was above ground and they were met with silence. This human, a child even, just wanted to be with the ones who showed them kindness-- that gave them a home.

The child wanted to help the monsters-- free the monsters... They would do anything for their new family to be able to finally see the sunlight that they  **deserved** . - This was one side of the story. 

\--

Back when the seven Mages uttered their last words in forming the barrier, their souls were sacrificed. It would take an equal amount to ever break it; a power they were sure the monsters could never obtain. - They were right, no one ever ventured to Mt. Ebott after that, at least not for a long time. - This was when the centuries passed, but it was different for the humans. They never forgot what they did, yet it became less believable as the generations went by. As soon as the monsters were gone, the humans promptly turned on their own kind. Wars burst out, cities rose, empires collapsed, and the world went on with humans at the reigns.

Now  _ Mages _ , they were a limited commodity among humans with the ability to harness magic like the monsters could, but still have the robust soul of a human. At the sacrifice of the seven mightiest Mages across the lands, their kind dwindled, the bloodline forgotten in the fray, and the teachings buried under history. It nearly faded out completely through all the years, however, there was one place that still held records of such information-- even of the truths of the monsters. - After all, it was finicky to retain the history of such creatures even with few being left behind on the surface. Those some perished over time or were casualties in the unrelated conflicts as bones were not remains they left behind; the dust they crumbled into barely distinguished from  _ common dirt _ .

An important site that still held the ancient records was at the foot of the very mountain that imprisoned the monsters, buried in the rubble of a once proud civilization; one that had, in a long past time, knew peace between the two species. Humans came back to this place where they unknowingly resettled on top of these secrets. The looming mountain still kept wandering souls out due to its rugged terrain and lingering superstition. During this time, mysteries were slowly uncovered, but this did not change humanity all too much. Learning of Mages once more only came with false accusations or paranoid dismay; nevertheless, enough time passed for them to be able to finally find bloodlines that could still manipulate magic. These families became leaders if they were  **strong** or a useable resource if they were  _ frail _ .

This came with a price, more humans around Mt. Ebott meant more  _ wandering souls _ got  **brave** enough to travel up its steep. One such child was the first fallen-- the one that detested humanity... the one that found their  **real** home. - Chara, the young human child was that first fallen soul, now a sibling to the Prince of the Underground. Life was  _ serene _ for them growing up around the monsters, but it was  **not enough** though, soon it drove to the  _ horrific _ events that no monster could forget. The Prince and human merged as one with their soul being taken into the young monster-- a _ god _ created that reached the surface and returned Chara's corpse to their former village in the mountain's forest, a grim fate befalling them when the humans attacked. Returning back through the barrier, the god Prince perished amidst the golden flowers. - The King and Queen had lost two children that day that sent ripples through the Underground. Some simply wept and others lashed out, yet it was a sullen day that forever transformed the monsters.

The surface remained relatively on an unaltered path and what transpired at the village was shrugged off as a  _ hoax _ , even after the people of the village abandoned their homes at the suspicion of the god Prince returning. All it did was increase  _ curiosity _ in what really was going on within Mt. Ebott. - Many generations passed since then, souls fell into the Underground at a slow pace, and nobody noticed or missed the people who wandered into the forest. At the time, the city nearby was bustling so much that missing people became commonplace, often due to internal disputes at that. Technology flourished enough to reach a point of computers and cell phones with high rise buildings and busy roads making up the proud city at the foot of Mt. Ebott. Things were relatively peaceful and booming; a Noir vibe was how society held themselves despite their technology being quite above that time period. In this world that was just how culture progressed with magic and Mages being so rare, but just enough to shift how things advanced.

Everything was okay… That was until the day it  **happened** ;  _ the barrier broke _ ...

The only warning the residents of the city got were the  _ screams _ , fires  _ blazing _ , and magic  _ bursting _ through the air. The King of Monsters stood at the front with his red trident pointed forward and behind him, an army of the strongest monsters of the Underground. They had succeeded in obtaining all seven souls and destroying the barrier, the last unfortunate soul failing in their endeavor of  _ kindness _ . The King was no god though, the souls used  _ lost _ along with the barrier; nevertheless, the pathway the Underground had taken after the death of the Prince was enough preparation to  **overpower** the humans. In their mourning, the monsters plummeted into  _ despair _ , the King ever more so as his  **revenge** burned harder than any other monster. It only increased after the Queen left him, her morals against his hatred of humanity as she still held a glimmer of  _ hope _ that there could be a  _ peace _ .

The Underground had become a home of  **Kill or Be Killed** .

Monsters gave significantly more  **EXP,** or  _ Execution Points _ , than a human does as the lack of monsters on the surface meant most humans, even murderers, had relatively low  **LV** ;  **LOVE** , standing for  _ Level of Violence _ . The monsters living in a place ruled by violence had gained far more  **LV** than any human could; even with a human soul being more powerful than a monster's-- it was  _ not enough _ . - The humans were driven back and the monsters now reigned the once lustrous city at the foot of Mt. Ebott.

_ This is history though, perhaps a story itself for another time. _

Many generations had passed since then-- wars, rebellions, and diplomacy rang through the relations between monster and human. Some grandparents could even still reminisce about how their elders took place in the many rebellions against monsters. Despite their power, the monsters still had a lower population than humans; not wanting to  _ risk _ expanding, they instead stayed within the city simply known as New New Home. - The King of Monsters, even through his horrible deeds, was still not good at naming things and soon, relations between humans and monsters became... tolerable. Human Mages were a resource that was far more needed at this time; they had also been the only figures to really stand up and negotiate with the monsters. New New Home soon became the merging pot of  **finally** achieving peace between the two species.

\--

Monsters, not being ones for progression, retained the style of the world they first invaded and it made up the city-- dingy streets, well-dressed residents, and alcohol rich atmospheres. Some humans even referred to the metropolis as more a city of perversions; brothels and bars lined most streets, but any humans would be crazy to live there. Insane or wealthy that is, really showing the cultural differences between the two species alarmingly clear. Some residents being influential human ran Houses, in a sense, as they were the only ones that could survive such an environment. - Unless you counted the unfortunate ones who were still slaves or workers. - The Houses were often lead by a head Mage that worked to keep their bloodline alive.

That is where this story finally comes in, she was just a little girl when she saw her first monster. A sharply outfitted man made of a brilliant purple fire which lit the room; he wore a fur white collar attached to his charcoal colored coat and high dollar shades outlined in silver that was just about the only feature on his face. The jagged grin that was made up of white flame could make any human tremble in fear. Most children cowered at the sight of any monster, but her eyes were lost in amazement to the fire elemental. That would not be the last monster she got to see while standing at her father's side. - Her father, he was the head Mage of their family, a ruthless and ambitious man that knew how to use both his magic and his money. Both of these allowed them to fend well in New New Home alongside monsters. He was clever, even though it took a toll on his sanity. This lifestyle still came with many dangers as they were still greatly outnumbered on a daily basis, even within their own circle.

The King of Monsters cared nothing for the scrabbles of what happened in his city, having only been satisfied with finally returning to the surface he so desired for his family; the family he lost along the way. His revenge was sated to the point he was... content, never finding where his wife had gone but never replacing her as he ruled alone-- his quiet solitude remaining firm. This left the empire to be run by select groups of monsters and, sometimes, even powerful enough human Mages. One such Mage being the girl's father; she was the daughter of one of the most powerful men in a city full of monsters, sinful desires, and magic.

\--

Dear Diary,

Today is the day! It is finally here. My 25th Birthday!

Father said he had the best surprises for me planned. Granted, they are not much of a surprise if he already told me they were planned. He really spoils me though so I will let that slide for now. This entry will be short today as I have to get ready for the party! The dress I picked out will surely turn a few heads. - I swear if my father kills the next guy that I even stand next to I'm going to go crazy! He cannot keep me from romance forever!!~

\--

A delicate hand closed the well-used journal, gold painted nails just barely scratching the leather surface. These were the fingers of a woman that never worked a single day in labor; an expensive ring here and there adorning her that matched with the rest of the jewelry she wore. She was quite fond of the color gold and red for that matter. She stood from her dark wood desk and straightened her tight fitting dress. The fabric followed her curves wonderfully, pushing her bosom up and showing off her lovely thighs-- even more so by the long slit up the side to expose dark thigh high stockings held in place by a lacy garter belt. Rich black platform heels finished up the look that gave a classy feel to the silken material of her dress. 

With a stretch to relieve the discomfort of her corset underneath her outfit, she leaned down to make some finishing touches on her makeup; blood red lipstick and buxom eyelashes to really make her stand out. She had to look good for her party after all.

\--

Upbeat music flowed through the immaculate ballroom; crowds of monster and humans alike filled it, the high-class structure making up the feel. Everyone dressed in the finest of cloth or softest of furs, servants passing through the clique formed groups to expertly serve the patrons. There were alcohols ranging from warm wines to dark liquors that made their ways into hands and claws both. - There would be no disruptions at this gathering with a pair of menacing dog monsters at the entrance, their axes appearing to be something more akin to dungeon torture devices. They had their faces hidden up to their snouts by high-quality hoods. The both of them leaned over to open the entrance doors that allowed the center attraction to finally make her way in; it was her party after all and there was no way she would keep people waiting too long while she was lead into the grand space.

Heads turned to see her entrance that she smiled towards; a simple nod of her head to those that greeted her, making her way through the party with a grace. Everyone knew not to hold up the birthday girl with small talk, the music pumping out heavier after her entrance. Such an atmosphere filled her chest with an excitement unlike anything she had ever felt. - Attention was a double-edged sword for her as she both adored and hated it; such a thing brought so many benefits, yet so many risks.

"Ah, my beautiful girl has arrived," came the deeply delighted voice of an older man, silver hair slicked back and a suit that screamed eccentric wealth. He was surely a sought-after man of power from his attractive looks alone. He stood confidently alongside a more excluded crowd, more so,  _ well-guarded _ crowd. - Even in their home, a gathering like this was dangerous and this Mage would not allow anything to happen during his daughter's birthday. - With a blush forming on her cheeks, the birthday girl made her way across the room to the voice of her father, feigning embarrassment while she arrived at his side; he took her into a chaste side hug.

"Daddd.~"

Cutting her off from a further protest, he raised a glass of white wine up to her and she gratefully took it as he nodded in approval, "Drink while you have the chance. Not too much though-- last time you did we could barely figure out where you had run off to." The way her father spoke was both demanding and affectionate; he was a strict father that knew how society operated far too well.

"Yes, father, I will be sure to cover my tracks better when I escape again," she teased towards him that he took surprisingly well, a bolstering laughter escaping him that was soon followed by the other people he was conversing with. He raised a hand towards them to cease the amusement.

"Yes, well, tonight you will behave, Faye. If you have not noticed we have invited more monsters to join us," with those words he motioned out at the room. - There were most certainly a lot of monsters present, more than normal at a human run party. - Before she could question it, he continued, "I do hope you aren't mad at my choice. It has caused some Houses to not attend."

Unfortunately for him, it did make her mood drop ever so slightly. She had hoped to woo a Mage or two from one of the other Houses, at least, the ones she found attractive that would give her the time of day. Not willing to let this go she gave her best pout, "Who am I to schmooze with now? Not even my birthday is mine, huh?" 

The other humans in the circle went silent at the conversation but there was only another laugh from the father. His hand gently landed on his daughter's shoulder, something he only ever did when he wanted  _ something _ from her that made her narrow her eyes at him. She waited for what he would say though with a tap of her heel.

"My dear, sweet, daughter. Sapphire of my empire. Hier of--"

"Father, what do you want me to do? On my birthday of all days," she interrupted him firmly which caused him to finally lead them away from inquisitive ears, not taking long to arrive at the appetizers. There was a stubborn cross of her arms while that glare she held never left her father.

"Alright, you're smart enough for me to explain. I have invited the Royal Guard as a gesture of good faith," he began that made her freeze immediately, a fear reaction causing her attention to dart around the room. Before she could overreact further, he made shush noises her direction, "Now now, do not fret. This is a party and we are only entertaining them. There is no need to worry about anything happening. You know I would not let anyone disrupt your birthday." His smile returned, but she knew her father too well, he was twitching and there was tension in his shoulders.

Staring him down with a fear-driven intensity, she whispered out the words, "You're going to get us killed. Even as good of a Mage you are, the Royal Guard could snap you in half." The words cut him deep as he attempted to take them in comically, a hand on his chest while he feigned hurt on his expression.

"You wound me, daughter. I told you, I can take care of you, no matter what. Even with your own magic dormant, I am sure your self-defense has been coming along well?" The attempt at subject change was brushed off with a swipe of her hand in frustration. He blinked at her at her reactions, so sure that he could have sated any negative thoughts she had with that. She shook her head at him, taking deep breaths to calm down; nothing could be done about it at this rate, so she would have to just salvage her father's mistake. 

At that thought, she got to business with a firm tone, "I will speak to you about ruining my birthday with politics later. What is my role in this?" 

The smile of this ambitious Mage raised higher at his victory, his hand returning to her shoulder as he began to lead her across the room. The heads turning to them made her uneasy while she took in just how few humans really were there; there must of not even been more than one or two other Houses that attended that were human. The entire rest of the building was full of monsters much more intimidating up close.

"Attention on me," her father snapped as she gazed at him to break her wandering eyes, she should know better than to stare at monsters by this point. "The Royal Guard... I could not get the King himself to attend, but the second best has arrived. Only some of the unit as they do still have to protect the city."

"Well, alright, but you still haven't said what I need to do," she broke his explanation that caused him to clear his smile. Rolling her eyes at his reaction, she knew it was not something she was going to like, he only ever took his time to dance around the subject. Stopping at a lounge spot, he removed his hand from her. The lingering sweat of his nervous hands had her rubbing off her bare shoulder in disgust.

Now he looked serious, his voice lowered to say, "With you being the center reason of this party and them actually agreeing to come, well... Just make friends with the Captain's pupil. The Captain herself could not make it, but the next in command could and surely you can speak to a single monster." 

Alright, this was not how she wanted to spend her birthday, rolling her eyes at her father's explanation. There was really no choice at this point as she knew that if she did not do this it could look bad in their House; her father's power was expanding fast, but he wanted to make sure he did not catch the Royal Guard's eye. Becoming friendly with them was a good move and, honestly, she already saw their House able to topple the Royal Guard with at least one or two other Houses backing them. - That was something she would not voice that in public though.

"So tell me what lucky monster I get to make friends with already," her impatience leaked into her voice, an annoyed stare boring at her father while he straightened himself. His professional look of a powerful man was slowly returning, especially with the occasional stare their way. He knew all too well that monsters were far better at sensing-- or smelling rather,  _ fear _ .

Not pointing towards a nearby grouping of monsters he merely nodded his head at them, "Second in command of the Royal Guard. The Terrible Papyrus." Attention went to the group of monsters, she vaguely knew who to look for. - Who did not know about the second in command of the Royal Guard? - Some even considered the monster more terrifying than even the Captain. Finally getting a full view of him, it was not hard to pick the monster out from the crowd, towering over the other monsters was one far closer to the horrors of bedtime stories. A lanky skeleton fashioned in what she would assume was the Royal Guard attire, feeling herself shrink already at the sight of him; she gave a hard swallow to keep up her observations, not being some soft woman after all.

Broad, pointed shoulders stood out with his perfect posture, a sturdy black breastplate covering his ribs accompanied by polished spiked pauldrons of the same color and settling on top of those was a blood red scarf. The ends of it flowing down behind him to tattered pieces as equally red gloves went up just above his elbows allowing the tops of his arms to be exposed. Sharpened tips giving a claw appearance to his hands that she could not tell if they were the gloves or his fingers. With how tall he was she was really getting through the details of his body first, the breastplate ending just below his ribs as the obvious fact of him being a skeleton hit hard with his exposed spine. The coarse texture just like any human's except picked clean which lead down to his pelvic bone; the top exposed just above black jeans, far tighter than any human's as they hugged his leg bones down to the top of thigh high red boots. The final feature being the boots which had long toes and heels that only made him taller. 

The intimidating monster turned to observe over the party that finally gave her a view of his face, sharp vertebre leading up to an elongated skull that hardly resembled a human's. High, literal pointed, cheekbones and menacing sockets were the first to stand out; the darkness of which was not void of everything while rings of red set within them to act as his pupils. A pair of jagged cuts went through his right socket leading down to those dangerous teeth of his, all of them pointed with the canines even longer that parted when he spoke. - Just having to take in the appearance of this monster caused her to pause in a mental breath before she broke her stare; thankfully he had not caught sight of her gawking as she deadpanned at her father. 

"Really," was the only thing she could think to say to him.

"You're a smart woman, I trust you with this. Why not trust my judgment in return? You can handle this," her father's voice flowed out trying to ease her. Damn him, it did, she felt herself taking long breaths. It was just a walking skeleton, she had seen worse monsters in everyday life-- granted, her everyday life was mostly spent well-guarded or at home. Really, she craved to be able to get out on her own more often beyond the rare times of sneaking around just barely out of their estate.

Hanging her head in defeat, she nodded, "You better double my birthday presents for this. If I mess this up then, well, we'll both die." She hissed as she collected herself in a shake of her shoulders. Despite a confident thumbs up from her father she could tell he was just as nervous as her; he covered it well by resuming his far more intimidating stance. Without giving her anymore direction he made his way off to the rest of the party. She was the only one that ever saw his true self as she was sure that even most monsters feared him. To her though, he was just a nervous guy that got thrust into more than he could handle-- being a Mage really did that to someone as weaker ones were often sold as slaves. A fate she often worried for herself despite her dormant magic.

_ Time to work. _ \- Psyching herself up, she gained the most friendly facial expression she could while strolling over to her target. The closer she got the more eyes went on her, a human coming towards the most defensive monster circles. Doing her best to brush off the goosebumps she got, even a snarl here and there, she finally arrived.

Craning her head up, she put on the smoothest smile she could muster, eyes flirty as she spoke, "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

One of the monsters in the circle gave off a crackling huff, her attention going to him briefly, the purple flames caused a memory to flicker in her head. She has seen this monster before, one of her earliest memories even; the fire elemental had not changed one bit even down to the extravagant coat he wore. He was still quite tall, easily a head above her even in her heels. Speaking of height, Papyrus finally turned his attention towards her at her question, it was directed at him after all, having to look a way down to her. She only made it up to his ribs in height that made her more uneasy than she thought it would, those narrow sockets of his only grew sharper at taking in her presence. - Shit, she could already feel the beading of sweat on her neck.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT, HUMAN WORM? I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOUR PATHETIC STAFF TO NOT BOTHER ME," his high pitch voice cut through her immediately, unable to suppress the startle she got from hearing it. The way he spoke had a rumble to it like he was constantly growling or had a sore throat, she could not tell, standing her ground despite his words.

Extending her arms in a way an entertainer would in presenting, she smiled wider, "Excuse me, The Terrible Papyrus. I apologize for not introducing myself first. I'm Faye of the Aurum House and the birthday girl of this party. I just wanted to che--"

"HUMAN, I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR FRIVOLOUS ATTEMPT OF SMALL TALK. WHY HAVE YOU WASTED MY TIME?" Papyrus cut her off rudely without a second thought, his sockets have already unfocused off her to glance off elsewhere, and the clink of his glass resonating while he brought it up to his teeth to drink down the dark liquor. The other monsters in the circle barely contained their cackles at the display. Her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment, taking a long breath in an attempt to keep hold of the situation. Instead of retreating she brought a finger to the side of her mouth in a curious expression. 

"I have only come to marvel at the most important guest to my party, of course. It is rude if a host does not make sure everyone is comfortable," she cooed at him that got him to glance back down at her. - Was that a smirk she saw from those razor sharp teeth?

Lowering his glass from his mouth, he did not bother bending while he spoke to her, one arm behind himself in his straight posture, and only his eye lights directed down at her when he spoke, "CLEVER HARLOT, YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION FOR NOW. WHAT IS IT YOU NEED FROM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?"

Okay, this was progress at least! Now she just needed to continue up with this, straightening her own back she attempted a more flirtatious posture with putting that low cut dress to good use. Unfortunately, it gave no change in his expression before she responded, "As I said, I am only making sure you are comfortable and having a good time."

During their talk, she could not help but notice that the circle of monsters around Papyrus had started to reform around her. There would be no retreat now if she did not want to get caught in a conversation with the others; on her right was Papyrus and now to her left was the fire elemental. The air grew so hot with him so close by, the monster not even bothering to turn down the heat for her. All she could do was thank that her dress exposed enough skin to keep her from sweating just yet.

"I HAVE HAD BETTER, BUT IT IS MORE PLEASING THAN SOME OF OUR BARS. YOUR ALCOHOL IS WEAK THOUGH," Papyrus responded honestly, swirling his glass after the indication; it made her take a look at her own simple white wine she had almost forgotten she was holding, the fizz already died down after not even having one sip of it yet.

Before she could say anything a hot breath to her left hit her face, the fire elemental was bristling by what Papyrus had said and his voice came out with a husky tone through crackling fire, "... If that is a  _ stab _ at my establishment then I will have no problem upping your deadbeat brother's tab."

The altercation was unexpected, leaving her standing between a literal hot place and a hard spot. Now, Papyrus turned to glare down at the fire elemental, ignoring the woman between them.

"WHY YES, I AM REFERRING TO YOUR GREASE FILLED  **CESSPOOL** , GRILLBY. I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY MY BROTHER PREFERS TO ALWAYS GO THERE. HIS  _ INCOMPETENCE _ IS PROBABLY EVEN CAUSED BY YOUR DISGUSTING SLOP YOU CALL FOOD." 

This was getting far too heated for her, in the most literal sense while she could feel the fire of the monster on her left grow tenfold. She had to back up away from it nearly bumping into Papyrus.

"... That  _ so _ ? At least I actually have a job and don't just  **peacock** around like a  _ glorified hound _ ," the fire elemental, called Grillby by Papyrus, spat harshly without any sort of fear of retaliation; this was getting out of hand! Before any more happened, she reached up to wave a hand between the two smoldering males glaring each other down; it served in breaking their attention, but now they were staring down at her instead.

Needing to figure out something fast, she squeaked out, "You boys really going to fight in the middle of  **my** birthday? That's quite bad for both of your images, isn't it?" She tried a different tactic on them. Even for how harsh the monsters were, they still had a public image, right? She was sure causing problems at a party in one of the human Houses was frowned upon, especially since her father was one of the fastest growing powers in the city. Only she would know how much he sat on the edge of his power though. 

There was a long silence before the heat subsided, leaving her after a couple of trails of sweat managed to squeeze by. Just great, at least they were on her neck and not messing up her makeup. Surprisingly, Papyrus backed down as well, the two monsters settling in their spots once more; the situation cooling made her let out a breath she was not aware she was holding. Now was a good time to take long gulps of her drink that she did so with haste.

"AS POINTLESS AS I FIND THIS PARTY, HUMAN WORM, IT IS AT LEAST GOOD TO GET A VIEW OF OUR COMPETITION," Papyrus admitted without regret, taking the last few drinks from his glass, his comment caused her to perk up at his wording, but she nodded at it nonetheless. She could work with this.

"My father put a lot of effort to impress the Royal Guard. It is still such an honor to have you attend," she winked at her words that Papyrus paid no mind to, one of the monster servants making their way by to take his drink and replace it with a new one. How many of those had he gone through? He did not even appear tipsy; a stoic expression was on his face, gazing out at the ballroom floor.

"A WASTE OF EFFORT BETTER SPENT ON ACTUALLY MAKING IT AN EVENT FOR YOU," he said with a monotone effort which caught her off guard. That, actually, was flattering, she could not believe it but before she could say anything the temperature came back.

Grillby leaned towards her, resting his elbow on her shoulder more like a piece of furniture than a person; he chuckled out to stare up at Papyrus while stating, "... Perhaps we should throw her a better party at my bar? This place stinks of Mage anyhow." The weight on her shoulder was difficult to deal with, the fire elemental putting far too much pressure on her. She tried to bear it, shifting her heels to better steady herself; not to mention, the heat of his arm through his sleeve was like a heating pad on high, her skin already turning red.

"I WOULD NOT SET FOOT IN YOUR BAR FOR ANY REASON. I AM MERELY STATING THAT IT IS SELFISH FOR HER FATHER TO BE MAKING HER BIRTHDAY TO IMPRESS OTHERS AND NOT TO CELEBRATE THE HUMAN WORM INSTEAD," Papyrus continued his stoic act as he explained himself, his attention did go down again briefly to seeing the discomfort on the woman and the surprise in her eyes at his words. His eye lights rolled at the attention, not caring about the different way she was viewing him now; he may be hard, but he hated selfish, power-hungry men.

The husky laughter sent waves of heat across her again from Grillby, only leaning on her harder, gulping down several swigs of his own drink as they continued to talk around her, "... Sure your brother would be more than  _ happy _ to entertain a birthday girl. Isn't he a  _ human fucker _ ?"

Suddenly, the sound of shattered glass erupted out and a splash of dark liquid hit the floor, a few heads turning as Papyrus had outright crushed his glass after those words. Now she was scared and wanting to retreat, but with the elbow on her shoulder, she was stuck standing there. She was sure there was going to be a fight broken out between the two and she was right between them! Bracing for what may happen she shut her eyes tight...

Moments passed, the room was quiet save for the music in the background; no more words were exchange, some of the servants rushing over to clean the mess. Gazing up at Papyrus, she saw him only shaking out his glove as if nothing had even happened, another look to her left and Grillby was only sipping on his drink with a smug look on his face.

"AS FAR AS I AM AWARE, YOU ARE IN THAT DETESTABLE PERVERSION TOO, GRILLBY. PARTAKING IN YOUR OWN WORKERS, TSK," Papyrus taunted right back, the side of his teeth raising in a smirk, he never once turned towards Grillby. The temperature next to her rose enough for her to try to pull away from it, nearly thinking she was free when the pressure on her shoulder vanished. However, it was replaced by a flame curling around her jaw, purple flares nearly blinding her while Grillby gripped her face to turn it towards Papyrus.

"... Don't tell me you haven't tried human yet? Resisting the urge to plow a meat bag?" He laughed out his words, the heat of his fingers were unbearable; they were not burning her, but her skin was turning red under the contact, sweat sizzling once it hit the flames. She wanted to say it felt solid, but it was impossible to describe; he certainly had a firm grip though that she was not pulling out of.

"NO, HUMANS ARE VILE CREATURES. IT IS BAD ENOUGH I MUST ENDURE THEIR  _ SCENTS _ AND THE  _ PATHETIC ATTEMPT OF MAGIC _ . THE ONLY USE THEY HAVE IS TAKING CARE OF  **MENIAL TASKS** ," Papyrus answered, finishing shaking off the glass from his glove. "BUT IF YOU ARE QUITE DONE, IT WOULD BE WISE TO RELEASE HER." The order caught both her and Grillby off guard, a heated snarl escaping him before he perked up at Papyrus nodding his head across the room. At that indication, his attention went towards where he was directed to look and the heat instantly reduced, the hand removing shortly after which left her rubbing her jaw in slight pain. It stung but was not burned thankfully, a redness painting her jaw in the shape of his hand. "EVEN WITH ME HERE, YOU WOULD HAVE TROUBLE HANDLING THAT DEPLORABLE MAGE FOR HARMING HIS OFFSPRING," Papyrus explained as she finally caught sight of what they were looking at, her father across the room was eyeing them and he was not the least bit happy. She could not see it, but the monsters could sense the magic radiating from him. That was oddly comforting, but now the conversation was awkwardly quiet.

Were monsters really that frightened of her father? From the look on her side of the fence, it was the other way around; growing up with her father, the Mage had always been on edge as if any moment the weakest of monster could kill him. It was really the other way around as a modern-day Mage could stand toe to toe with even a high  **LV** Royal Guard.

"... Where is your good for nothing brother anyway?" Grillby changed the subject that made her perk up, gripping her wine glass tight she still felt strange at being talked around. Perhaps she should just make her way off, beginning to take a step back. The moment she moved she had Papyrus snap his attention down at her that caused her to freeze; it was a silent threat that she was not allowed to leave yet that caused her to groan in her head. Rolling her shoulders she tried to get comfortable in the spot she was stuck at, sipping on her drink once again. The moment the liquid hit her tongue she reeled back at the fact her wine had been near boiled, her tongue hanging out in disgust, not burning her thankfully, hardly realizing it while holding the glass at the neck. Noticing her ruined drink, Grillby skillfully reached a passing servant tray to grab some sort of dark liquor and without hesitation, he plucked her wine glass away, replacing it with the new drink. She wanted to protest but instead smiled in thanks at the fire elemental, his attention returned to Papyrus as if nothing ever happened; handling drinks were second nature to this monster.

"SOMEWHERE, PROBABLY GORGING HIMSELF ON WHATEVER SNACKS OR WHORES HE CAN FIND. I AM NOT HIS BABYSITTER," Papyrus said with a groaning revulsion in his tone, the only real emotional shift he had shown since she got there; this had her thinking. Everyone knew the second in command of the Royal Guard, but his brother was someone less known; if she remembered right he was often referred to as the Judge. It made her cringe at just how horrible of a monster he could be if he was one that Judged humans, which included execution by how rumors went.

"... So, birthday girl, you never responded to my suggestion. Bringing your party over to my bar," Grillby kept the flow of conversation going, a husky purr at the end of his offer. The darker side of her mind was jumping for a chance like that, but she knew her father would not allow that one bit.

That dark drink still in her hands she had not touched yet catching her attention. She swirled it around before responding in an exaggerated pouty tone, "I apologize, but my father would not allow that, even on my birthday, I have too many obligations." She lied for the last part as she would just be stuck bored out of her mind in her room later, a shrug of her shoulders before she sipped at the drink. She winced at the very strong sting in her throat nearly causing a cough; that was far more potent than what she was used to.

"... Such a shame, would be nice to get prettier faces over there. Even the new batch of gals we rounded up have grown dull," Grillby's words melted in her ears, the tone he took far more sensual. She could not suppress the tingle it gave her skin, that comment lighting her up to remember where she had heard his name and the mentions of a bar earlier. Not only did Grillby own a sizable monster-ran bar, but it was coupled with a strip club and brothel of its own, probably the largest in the city; this monster was one of the biggest rollers. Realizing this made her shrink, she was far in over her head with interacting with these two.

Having to think of something smooth to respond with and not appear weak, she spoke sweetly to him, "Well you know what they say. The best merchandise isn't simply bought." A snarky grin coming across her painted lips, the most convincing one she could muster. Their conversation made Papyrus roll his eye lights, a guttural sound of disgust coming from his ribcage.

This only made Grillby's flames flicker with interest, leaning back to her again so she could feel his heat, she was already going to need a shower after this from him causing her to sweat. His mouth dangerously close to her ear while he spoke, "... You're right. The best ones are stolen." She jumped from him at his words, a brief thump of fear in her chest. Deep laughter escaped him to relishing in her reaction, not realizing just how far she had pulled away from him until she felt the jab of an elbow. Papyrus glared down at her just barely brushing against him but returned to his idle staring at the partygoers.

"I think I s-should return to the rest of the party now," she finally mustered the courage to say, but it was more asking permission if she could go yet, her attention going up to Papyrus who was ignoring her at this point. So much for trying to become friendly with this monster, he was like a brick wall.

Only when she had started to walk away did Papyrus speak up, "ENJOY YOUR EVENING. I WILL SATE YOUR WORRIES BY LETTING YOU KNOW THIS PARTY HAS BEEN TOLERABLE. YOUR HOUSE WILL BE SPARED FROM THE WRATH OF THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS."

Well, at least that much was a relief to her, she thought anyway. When her eyes wandered over to Grillby he had pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with his hand of course; a sly wink came from him before he sent a puff of smoke her direction. She did not like the look she was getting one bit as she made her way back through the party. - What a way to spend part of her birthday.

Once she was gone, Grillby took a step back to speak with Papyrus in closer proximity, his sights never leaving the woman in the distance. "... Think we can do it? She's quite a prize," he voiced low, covering his jagged mouth by the smoke of his cigarette.

"AS BORING AS THIS METHOD IS, YES. SUBTERFUGE IS A COWARD'S WAY OUT, BUT SANS IS SCOPING OUT THE WHOLE BUILDING FOR ANY SORT OF DROP IN DEFENSE," Papyrus responded, eye lights moving along the crowds; he had been on a sharp watch of the patrons this whole night.

"... Having me test the Mage's reactions was a risk. The moment I put my hand on her he flared up enough to coat half the room in magic," Grillby explained, passing a wave in the air as if something stank.

Papyrus shifted, crossing his arms before his attention went back down to Grillby, his voice grew a far more annoyed tone to it while he said, "NEEDED TO SEE FOR MYSELF IF WE COULD JUST TAKE HER AND LEAVE. THESE FOUL MAGES NEED TO BE KNOCKED DOWN A PEG." 

The fire elemental nodded at the indication, going back to his cigarette with a deep drag. Across the room, the birthday girl was back to her cheerful self, enjoying the company of other humans. That drink Grillby had given her still being sipped on that caused his jagged smile to arch.

_ This was going to be a fun night. _

\--

Later that night, over by the appetizers the birthday girl eyed all the delectable treats. Another gulp from her drink though and everything was beginning to make her stomach turn; she was hungry, but why did her favorite sweets make her cheeks feel sunken in. - It was just not fair, unable to snack on her own birthday! - Groaning at her dismay, she decided to just wash her sorrows with more booze. Why was she drinking this alcohol so heavily? It tasted so good now, better than any sweet she wished she could eat, so lost in the flavor she startled when a hand landed on her shoulder, almost clocking her dad in the face; she barely held herself back.

There was concern furrowing his brows, looking her up and down, "Honey, are you okay? You're very pale and been staring at the food for a while." 

Was she really standing there that long for him to notice that? The thought alone made her giggle in her head. No, she was giggling out loud and taking another few sips of that drink, almost gone now. A rough hand finally pulled the glass from her as she whined at him; this was not her drunk feeling, more a strange sensation. Her body felt hot and she was unreasonably uncomfortable, having her drink taken away from her caused her to pout for real at her father as he set the alcohol aside.

"But dad, is this not my party? I'm not drunk, I just really want to drink something," she whined at him, but he laughed it off, a hand raising to press to her forehead before he yanked it away. Now he was serious.

"You're burning up. Is your magic actually coming through or are you just sick?" The question he gave was so uncertain she could see him trying to formulate a proper analysis. He was one of the most powerful Mages after all which came with a level of intelligence, she always liked to refer to him as a Magic Scientist; that word bubbling in her head made her begin to giggle.

"Naaah, I haven't been sick in ages. Wait, I thought you said I wouldn't be getting magic cause I passed the maturity threshold," she suddenly questioned, blinking all too much at the notion, her father quite literally had no idea what was going on with her but he shook his head.

"I do not sense your soul making a magic link. You would also probably be vomiting and making the Monsters here notice something wrong if that had happened," he explained, more talking to himself over the scenario, must have just been a sickness while he motioned a servant over. They hurried off again after a brief command for a glass of water.

"Just thirsty, dad. I'm alright," she muttered her concept of time off enough for her to already feeling a cold glass shoved in her hands, yet the moment she looked down at it her stomach turned as if she had already drunk gallons of water. Her face scrunched in disgust. "I'm not thirsty..."

Now her father was getting annoyed with the obvious contradictions, he nudged the water closer to her. "Sip slowly on it then. Maybe you should retire for the evening, the rest of the party won't be hard to handle without you," he mentioned regretfully.

The thought of locking herself in her room for the rest of the evening was so unappealing, her head already shaking in response as she straightened herself up to ignore this heated feeling. "How about I just get some air? I think maybe the crowding in here is getting to me," she suggested reasonably, sounding like a good idea that was already easing the heat on her. A long, silent consideration came over his face before he nodded. On taking the water from her after seeing she was not going to drink it, he motioned towards the balcony on the other side of the room.

"Go ahead, but don't leave the building, alright? With so many monsters here there is no telling what may happen. Don't forget to just squeeze your bracelet and I'll be there instantly if you need me," he explained quietly to make sure no one around them heard. She gave him a hearty thumbs up, already looking better before she headed off towards the other side of the room. On watching her exit, he slumped his shoulders in exhaustion and turned himself to head back to the party, he had a lot of socializing to do with the monsters there.

\--

Ah, the air felt so good, no one else out here too! - Leaning against the railing, she was just on the second floor, the grass below not too far away. The yard of the estate was a beautiful garden with pathways lining all around it, a guard wandering his way through once in a while, security tight for this event. She found herself staring down at the minor motions below, some of the partygoers had even made their way down there. She snickered at spotting a pair of humans locked in a passionate kiss-- so scandalous.

"heya, sugar tits," came a sudden voice from beside her that startled her more than she would have liked, a squeak escaping her just as the vibration of his low tone hit her chest. If she had not been relaxing so much she probably would have clocked whoever spoke, focusing on the one disturbing her peaceful moment made her tense. A monster, approaching her-- that was quite rare. With her heels, he was actually shorter than her which lessened any sort of fear she may have had, a skeleton type by the looks of it that only reminded her of Papyrus-- well, a squished down version of him. 

Once she caught a good look at his attire, she narrowed her eyes, this was a formal event; she saw his black parka jacket complete with cream-colored fluff on the hood and red seams. Under the jacket was a crimson turtleneck just barely covering his neck, she nearly missed the dull red leather collar around his neck complete with golden spikes. The ends of his sleeves a rich yellow color that brought together the colors, hands hidden in his pockets. Her eyes trailed down to some black basketball shorts with the same yellow running along the side of them in a stripe, all the way down to some exposed shin bones going into dirty sneakers following the same color theme.

A growling breath brought her attention snapped back to his face, he was staring right up at her, examining her as much as she was him; his skull far more rounded than a human's, the sockets holding a tint of red on the bottom. To match that were his eye lights shining a ring of red that was nearly the same as Papyrus, the thought if they were related coming to her thoughts. Getting back to this skeleton, his teeth were set in a high smile, razor sharp too, the glinting of gold showing one of them being made of the stuff. - Was he sweating? She could have sworn she could see the shine of red drip down his skull. All she could think was how gross it was, her nose already curling at the sight of this monster before the smell even hit her; mustard and old socks were all she could think of while taking a step away from him. The reaction she gave him on judging his appearance caused a huffy chuckle to escape him.

"Don't you know this event is for the upper class? Monster or not, you aren't even dressed up," she mumbled his direction, returning her elbows to the railing, she had no time to entertain freeloading monsters trying to take advantage of such events.

There was a fake look of hurt on his face, the humor of which reminded her a bit of her father, but she scoffed at it while he spoke, "oi, dis is dressed up, ya whore." The moment he said that nasty word towards her she turned to him. Oh, there was no way she was going to let some monster call her a whore, raising a hand to him she pointed right at the middle of his skull; which, by the way he blinked at her, he was not expecting that.

"Listen here, bud. You're two seconds from being kicked out. Don't call the host of a party a  _ whore _ when there's enough security here to wipe out  **every** monster here," she hissed at him in threat, she really did not know if they actually could kill every monster there but maybe this monster would believe her.

It was his turn to scoff, the mood of his expression dropping considerably but that grin of his turned into a strained frown, words growled out, "oh is da bir'day girlie gonna cry? need ta go git daddy?" His smile came back, shrugging after his taunting comment.

Now he was pressing her buttons making her take a step towards this nasty monster. Her chest puffed while she shoved her finger right into the middle of his chest, a jingle coming from his collar at the motion, and his eye lights shrinking just slightly at her bold actions. 

She was not done though while she snapped at him with her own snarky remark, "I don't need my dad to beat up a short ass monster like you." He took steps towards her, pushing her hand until it was almost pressed between them considering, despite his size, he was still very intimidating. Teeth parting just enough to make a menacing click to entice her fright response; those red eyes of his pulsing at her until she was finally the one to take a step back. Panic grew in her eyes at losing the silent dominance display.

"hah, tolds ya, fuckin' whore. knows yer place," he snorted at his victory of causing her to step back. She could not believe this monster, no, she would not play this game. Reaching down towards her bracelet she was ready to have him thrown out right now, yet her hand met her bare wrist, a sudden sink in her gut. When she looked up at the monster he was twirling something around a bony finger, the end of which was pointed into claws as that smug grin only grew more. Her bracelet was the object he had,  _ when had he done that? _ Opening her mouth to question him she only heard a loud explosion from inside, one of the windows bursting a way down from them. After that, her eyes darted to trying to see what was going inside now, magic buzzing in the air.

**The party was under attack.**

Her first instinct was to run to go back inside, but the moment she took a step the skeleton monster raised his hand, the entrance of the balcony was suddenly cut off by a wall of bone thick enough to prevent any sort of exit.

"oh, didja wanna go dat way? looks like yer really boned here," he sniggered out as if he was not taking this situation even a bit serious, the jewelry still twirling on his finger before a flick of his hand caused it to encase in red and vanish from sight. His right socket grew dark while the other flared with a larger light of red burning so bright a trail of red smoke came off it. "gonna comes quietly, bitch? tho, it'd be cutes if ya screamed fer me. daddy's too busy ta hears ya, but yous can call me dat instead."

**Nope** , it was time to get the hell out of here. - Not entertaining this monster a moment longer, she kicked off her heels in one quick motion, bending down with haste. She took one and chucked it right at him. Just before it made contact with him he popped out of existence only to appear inches to the side where it had clearly missed him. Turning back towards her in a snap he let out a loud  _ 'hah' _ , ready to make fun of her aiming skills but, much to his surprise, it was a distraction. She was already crawling over the railing, thanking the fact she had a high slit dress to maneuver in.

"fuckin' bitch," he snarled after her, stumbling his way over to where she was. Just before his hands reached hers she let go to fall down into the hedge below. Those claws of his digging so hard into the railing the wood shattered under the pressure, his blunder abundantly clear in his expression.

Remembering the guard out in the garden, she wiggled her way out of the hedge she landed in, not the softest landing from the second floor she could hope for, but it was better than what might have happened. A moment to recover was all she had, rubbing her back where she had landed and snapped her vision back up to the balcony to that burning red eye on her. Just to add insult to injury she flashed a middle finger up to him and ran her way towards the last spot she saw the guard patrolling. Not in her heels made her running so much easier, praising her fast thinking at chunking one at the monster. A flashlight swung towards her while she ran at the guard, the man surprised for a moment; he expected some sort of attack with someone running at him but calmed when he saw it was just her. The panic on her face was clear, so he rushed over towards her with a questioning expression.

"'Mam, are you alright? What happened? Where is your fath-- **URK** _ rrss- _ -"

_ This could not be happening... _

Several large bones erupted from below the guard effectively turning him into a human bonfire of blood; the gore splattering on her with the only reaction she could muster a wide-eyed shock. In her mind time slowed at such a display, her heart even stopping in sheer terror. Recollecting her thoughts, she realized he was still alive, reaching to her with a shaky hand and gurgling out pleads. Was he even aware of what just happened? Taking rapid steps backward from the skewed man, her hands flung to her mouth, the stench of spilled blood so thick.

"ya know, dats reallah yer fault," came that growled out voice of the skeleton monster as he was behind her now causing her to snap around in an instant to face him. She was handling seeing someone get impaled fairly well with her face paled and feet trembling. There was no time to sit there like a timid maiden,  _ she needed to run! _ Now this monster was between her and the house and there was no way she was going to get around him on the narrow path. All she could do was take her chances in going out in the garden to double back around him. Without another thought, she turned to take off down one of the paths, her flight response in full swing, as much regret she had of the guard she had to think of herself at this moment or it would be over. The skeleton let out a long sigh, walking over towards the man still alive in the mess of bones taller than himself, gurgling and wheezing pains escaping him before another bone shot from the ground to make the final blow to his head. After that display and a grumble, the monster vanished from sight.

_ Run _ ,  **_run_ ** , that was all she could think of at this moment, her feet already hurting from only her stockings protecting the bottoms of her feet from the stone paths. This had to be good enough to the side to be able to cut through the hedges towards the house, right? At that notion, she stopped to turn, but just before she jumped into the bushes she took a good look behind her...  _ No one was there _ , the garden path completely empty, so quiet to the point the hair on the back of her neck bristled. All that reached her ears was her own breaths and the racing of her heart. Hesitating for the moment she was confused; was the monster not following her? There was no way she was imagining it especially when she touched her face where there was blood splattered, still warm too as she recoiled at the sensation. Now shaking her head, she had to keep going, pushing through the tall hedge.

The moment she emerged she saw that wide grin, the monster standing there with a shrug already ready at her stare. There was no way he was that fast or knew where she was about to go! After all her running she did not have the breath to scream, instead, she cut to the side to sprint another direction. Nearly tripping over herself she had to stop at that same grin there in front of her again in less than a second; this was unheard of, teleportation was not a magic anyone could achieve, something like that was far too powerful to go unnoticed though. The only mere mention of such things was rumors of the infamous Judge, no--  _ this could not be _ .

"gettin' a goods work-out, birt’day girlie? yous look great pantin' like a slut in heat ya knows," he taunted her, that eye of his pulsing with every word. This was not fair, she needed to think of some way out of this with running doing her no good; maybe she could fight? The image of that guard getting taken care of so swiftly made her reconsider that. Sucking on her lower lip, her ideas were running dry faster than her time she had to stall. Taking a step backward and her heart thumping louder, this monster was not moving just yet as if he enjoyed the chase; much to her dismay,  **he did** . Leaning forward his teeth parted for a red glow to escape them, out from between those razor sharp points was a gel-like tongue slopping out to run across them; the thing was far slimier than any human tongue, even drizzling red drool down his jaw. Why did the most disgusting monster be the one after her?

Fight it was; with a snap of her arm, she reached towards the nearby hedge to try to grip at one of the branches in it. Unfortunately for her, the wood was more durable than she expected, tugging pathetically at the foliage. Bushes around there were not dry that gave reason to the little noises of distress escaping her in her attempts, the leaves already cutting into her hand.

The monster was just staring at her in slight disbelief before he let out a loud laughter; he doubled over, holding his arms across his chest as he got a real good laugh at her struggles barely managing to wheeze out the words, "oh fuck, lookit ya, yer so fuckin' stupid. pffahahahaha!"

After her struggles, she finally managed to pull out, well, barely a twig of a branch. It could not have been bigger than her hand with several leaves still on it, the monster lost in his amusement while she studied the shrubbery then the monster. Time to go with first instincts, tossing it at him much like she did with her shoe. This time he was not all too focused, the leaf-covered twig wapping him right in the face to surprise him. He let out a series of curses, swatting away the object after it had got hung on his eye socket.  **This was her time to flee!** Taking the riskier direct path, she ran right past him to the main pathway, if she could just get to her father she would be safe as there was no telling what was going on at the party, but she was certain he could handle it. Never once did she fear for his safety, but right now hers was the one in danger.  _ She will be okay, she can get to him! _

Just before she even made it to the stone path she felt a tightness at her chest. In less than a second, it increased tenfold, feeling as though someone just dropped a sandbag on her back. This caused a yelping breath to escape her while she was slammed right into the grass with such a force she was seeing stars. Flight mode still coursing through her made her push on the ground, her legs kicked and she squirmed hard as she could. No matter what she did she could not get up, it was like her chest was glued to the ground, barely making out a blue glow outlining her. This had to be magic, panic rising fast in her.

Heavy footsteps made it over to her accompanied by an annoyed grumbling. "'nuff fun, sugar tits. boss' gonna be upset if i don't getcha befores dey're done distractin' yer old man. we cans play later," the skeleton hummed, stepping over her with his sneakers on either side of her waist.

Now would be a good time to scream, so she did, letting out a wailing scream from her pinned position. The sudden noise jolted the skeleton above her to act faster as he sunk down his knees, straddling her back. From his pocket he pulled out a cloth gag, yanking it around her open mouth to stop the screaming. In a swift action, he sharply tied it off enough to burn her cheeks while her first reaction was to yank it off. One step ahead of her, he grabbed her wrists with those rough skeletal hands of his, they were cold to the touch and scratching harshly at her skin. He held her hands together with just one of his while digging out another binding. Kicking her legs with all she could muster, she was so confused why no one was helping, nobody was hearing her, what was going on? Was there not people outside in the garden beside the guard? Moving her head to the side she looked off the side, spotting two figures together, the couple! Squinting her eyes she soon realized they were not moving, still looking locked in their kissing, but the reason they were still standing becoming apparent. Much like the guard they were impaled with several bones from the ground left in nothing but a mess of blood, some of it still leaking down the ivory white pillars. The sight of that and her hands being bound finally caused tears to fall down her cheeks.

After she was restrained, she felt his hand ruffle through her hair, a chuckle escaping him above her, strands of her hair getting caught in the bones. He used his placement on her head to push himself back up to standing, letting her get a good face full of grass. As soon as he was off her back she kicked her legs in an attempt to struggle further. With a flick of his wrist, she was flipped on her back, staring up at him standing over her. That same weight extended to her legs while he turned around to kneel down once again. This damn monster was taking his sweet time, she hated this so much, glaring at his back while she tried to find some way to gain leverage. A realization hitting her that her hands were bound, but she could still move her arms. While he was binding her legs together she took her arms and slammed them full force into his lower back, enough to knock him off balance as he fell forward with a grunted noise. That weight on her chest lifted along with the monster's surprise and with all the force she could muster, she wiggled to try to crawl away from him. Rolling to her side and using her elbows, panicked breaths hissed from the sides of the gag in her mouth, drool already soaking it with the smears of her lipstick.

Before she even got a couple of inches she felt bone digging into her ankle. He was already recovered and grabbed her ankle so hard she thought it was going to break, a muffled gasp of pain leaving her. He stood to yank her back to him, painfully bouncing on the grass as he grumbled above her, "ya gonna be a fuckin' pain de whole way?"

She had no time to attempt another escape before he knelt down to haul her up like a sack of potatoes, her gut landing on the hard bone of his shoulder to stun her momentarily. Even with that thick jacket of his, he was still made of bone and once she realized he was carrying her she squirmed with all her strength. This skeleton was sturdier than he looked despite her being able to knock him off balance earlier.

"betta quit dat or imma drops ya," he growled in warning to her, his fingers digging hard into her side where he held her steady and clenching her thigh with his other hand. The warmth of her blood already soaking through her dress as she was sure his claws had broken the skin.

**That was when everything went dark.**

After less than a second she realized she could still feel him holding her, her bound hands gripped at the back of his jacket in a whole new form of panic. She could have sworn she heard something like a shutter before everything came back in a blink and then a wave of dizziness hit her. It deadened her to the point she lowered her head, her whole body shivering in the horrible sensation.

"welcome ta yer new home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Tumblr:**   
>  [moldorng.tumblr.com](https://moldorng.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Credits:**  
>  Undertale © Toby Fox  
> Underfell © AU Community


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Non-Con warning!! This chapter contains in depth non-consensual groping and sexual actions as well as detailed violence!**

**_No_ ** _ , this could not be happening _ , she was not important enough for something like this to be happening and on her birthday no less; this was just  _ fantastic _ . - Her heart raced, the dizziness slowly wearing off from the ordeal and no longer was she able to feel the cold outside air which was more staggering than she expected-- the air being stale...  _ She was indoors _ .

Where exactly was she, though? The room was dark save for a bare window with nothing more than city lights leaking through. She tried to get a good look around, her breaths beginning to quicken at realizing she was no longer at the estate.  _ This was not possible.  _ She was just kidnapped by a strange monster, one she was sure had to be the  **Judge** , then the realization she was still held by said monster surged tension to the pit of her stomach. 

Ripping her away from her panic was the movement of being shifted off the uncomfortable shoulder and dropped like discarded luggage; it hurt when she hit the hardwood floor with a slick thud. Her arm she landed on throbbed, prompting her to curl up in a fetal position, both her wrists and legs remaining bound. She was unable to wiggle from the ropes even at her sharpest jerks, but her fingers were still free allowing her to try to yank at the gag on her mouth. After grievous tugs it was obvious that it was so tightly knotted behind her head she could not make it budge, all the squirming she made being ignored by the one who captured her and he made his way from her to turn on a light.

The buzzing of an older bulb flickered on to reveal where they were, an old apartment by the looks of it and most certainly nothing worth living in with a mattress shoved up in the corner of the room; it was a single room setup at that with just two doors, she assumed one would be the exit. On the other side of the room was just a fridge accompanied by a countertop, and when she darted her head back to the mattress she saw at least a few pillows with new sheets set beside it. This was an obvious set up for a kidnapping which made her heart thrum into fright again so she began to kick and wriggle around on the ground; anything to get out of these restraints that were digging harshly into her skin, redness already forming. Her teeth hurt so much from biting down repeatedly on the material, the monster nearby seemingly ignoring her tantrum while he was digging around in the fridge as if everything was just fine, the reaction he had enraged her.

Fed up with her position, she moved to her knees so she could sit up and glared daggers at this dirty skeleton. He noticed her, finally pulling himself from the door of the fridge, a bottle of mustard at hand which was not something she thought much of it until he placed the tip between his teeth and squirted it in his mouth.  _ Ah gross _ , that just made him even more vile to her, scrunching her nose at the display and amusing him by her reaction before he tipped the bottle her direction.

"what? didcha want somes," he questioned, far too much amusement in his tone. Not entertaining him, she began to make noises like trying to talk, perhaps getting enough of his curiosity to take the gag off. Instead, he began to mock her, "oh, what's dat? yous sorry fer bein' a bitch and ya wanna suck me off? needy whore, can'tcha sees i'm on lunch break?" Her face scrunched, instantly regretted her attempt after his snarky remarks and shaking her head violently in response that made him erupt in laughter, he was enjoying toying with her.

Satisfied with rustling her, he shut the fridge door, leaned against the countertop next to it, then with his free hand he dug into his jacket pocket to pull out a beat-up looking cell phone. The thing had seen better days with scratch marks all over it and the corner metal bit into. Her searching eyes were met with him ignoring her now so she flopped back down to try to worm her way around the apartment, searching for anything to get these bindings off or some sort of escape; that was her goal. The monster busied himself now with calling someone on his phone.

"SANS?!"

All she heard was the first word yelled through the speaker, so loud she could understand it and a name that struck a memory with her-- Sans, the Judge of the Underground. He tapped on the phone to lower the volume, now she was unable to understand it, but it was oddly familiar. At least she knew this bastard's name so she knew who to curse at in her head if he never took this gag off, the glare across her eyes intensifying. Without the ability to do much else, she listened to him talk on the phone as she messed with the pile of sheets, tossing them to the side. Her hands may be stuck together at the wrist, but she could still freely use her arms and fingers that was now his mistake! She would not waste her energy with the bindings obviously too tight for human fingers to undo.

"'ey boss, got da bitch, only hads ta dust a few," Sans huffed with a claw scraping between his teeth before raucous noises erupted from the receiver despite the volume control that even Sans held the phone away for, not appearing too happy talking to whoever he was. She let out a muffled scoff at his dismay, showing her own displeasure by tossing the pillow across the room, promptly making a mess. He rolled his eye lights at her, returning to his conversation, "uh huh, no bones left behinds aftah i took a shortcut. far as dey know anyone coulda dones it."

Her shoulders shook to hearing that and her heart sinking as she was sure those bones would be left behind.  _ How could she be so stupid _ , if they were made of magic they could disperse when away from their creator as that would have made it too easy to find monsters causing that sort of damage if they lingered otherwise, or really human Mages too for that matter; violence often erupted from both sides of the fence. There went that hope of being found quicker, but she still trusted her father, he would handle this; he would save her.

**No one crossed a Mage in this manner without consequences.**

"dey ain't even noticed yet? de distraction work dat well?"

The conversation continued while Sans strolled over to kick the pillow back towards her and she darted away from it that made his smile hitch higher. Her glare turned violent at him, scooting as far from him on the other side of the room as she could, contemplations of tackling him entering her mind, but the more logical side telling her not to be a fool. Not concerning himself with the death glares he was getting, he continued on with his phone call and she figured it might have been the one calling the shots on the other side.

"eesh, he dusted 'em? least we hadn't paid 'em yet, so havin' a couple nobodies fuck up ain't a big deal, heh."

Not done in her searching for leverage, she scooted her way along the wall until she was at one of the only two doors in there, saving the shut window as a last resort. Bound hands stretched out to the knob, twisting it eagerly and much to her surprise it did open; she was greeted with a bathroom. This was progress, observing the other side of the door she saw it did not even have a lock so she was out of luck, unable to even lock herself in there, still, she made her way in there to search around.

"yeah, yeah, she's comfy. just played a little cats and mouse withs her; feisty one, dis hussy," Sans' voice came out with a whimsical growl as he made his way over to watch her scrambling around in the bathroom, leaned against the doorway observing her not even able to find a plunger to hit him with. This place was beyond childproof, but then both of them flinched from the shouting on the other side of the phone snapping audibly and causing Sans to respond in promptness, "i ain't gonna fucks her, least, now i ain't cause ya said i can'ts, but-- i ain't gonna mess 'er, okay, not much... come ons, boss."

Those words made her cringe, eyes darting around rapidly with the only item she could even grab being a toilet paper roll, already seizing it hard enough to make dents with her fingernails. She pulled it back in her awkward position and chunked it right at him that, unfortunately for her, he saw coming a mile away; he just barely had to move to the side as it flew into the other room and unrolled along the way. He snickered under his breath at her meager attempts.

"i means, i did such a good job, ya sure i can'ts just fuck 'er a little? i swears she got off froms me tyin' her up 'n takin' her, i can smells it," he panted out the words with the lustful intent which was the last thing she wanted, crawling her way into the tub to duck down in it.  _ He was not wrong _ , an impure part of her did get turned on by this whole encounter, but there was no way she was going to admit it, cursing at the dampness between her legs. Breaking those damning thoughts was more intense chatter from the other side of the phone dipping Sans' expression into annoyance, a grind of his teeth together and he turned away from the bathroom to walk back into the main room.

"whateva, boss. ya ain't no fun, i swears. how longs i gotta watch ‘er?"

Left alone in the bathroom made her take her situation in more serious consideration; some monsters, affiliation not within her knowledge, had just kidnapped her and she could only assume it was because she was the daughter to the most powerful human Mage in the city.  _ What sort of leverage would they even want, were they really that afraid of her dad, and who even would want the advantage? _ If the monster in the other room was anything to take in she was sure he was the Judge and that dangerous rank was only in charge of executing wanted criminals of New New Home that were hard to find. Now, she was neither a criminal nor wanted and he also held a resemblance to the Terrible Papyrus, but-- that could just be a coincidence since they were both skeleton monsters; this inquiry testing her knowledge not being too keen on the Royal Guard beyond what the public knew.  _ Which was not a whole lot _ , not all of the members even being directly under the King or in charge of policing the city. The Judge was an enigma of which only the dead knew anything about.

"fuckin' hell, whatcha mean ya don't know yet? can i least take her ta our place or somethin', dis shithole ya got sucks," came the growling noise from the other room that she could still hear at least while she laid down, trying to calm down in the empty tub with a tug to straighten her dress. Maybe they were working on a ransom for her, but knowing her father he was not going to give in very easily, although, she could also not see him letting her get hurt. That mask he put on made it conflicting sometimes on how he would react to these sorts of situations.

"yeah yeah, risks, whateva, dunnos why i can't just dust da mage," Sans continued ranting which made her slightly fearful; her father was a powerful Mage, but if the rumors of the Judge was anything to go by-- she felt tense at the thought.

"dat's a dumb excuse. we don't needs ta control de fuckin' houses."

To overhearing that she let out a shaky breath of relief. Whoever Sans was arguing with must of been more inclined to the smarter route of events and that actually would mean a better outcome for her, but it really depended on how her father proceeded. Lost in the thought had her rubbing her knuckle to her chin at thinking she could very well end up dead in this situation, yet with no siblings, it made being a Mage's daughter valuable in order to continue their bloodline. Regardless of not being an active one herself, it did not mean she could not birth one, furthermore, it was almost certain that it skipped a generation so her children would be the true heirs as full-blown magic users. These deep contemplations of the situation were actually calming her down until...

Blatant muffled screeches erupted from that damp rag wedged between her teeth as soon as a torrent of cold water doused her that had her springing out of the tub. The culprit of such actions in the form of a blue glow encasing the shower spigot to shove the handle all the way to the cold setting. Now writhing on the bare bathroom tile, she spared no time to dart her face around the room to figure out just what had happened beyond the rush of freezing water soaking every inch of her, that dress of hers clinging uncomfortably that had survived fairly well up until now.

"heh, thought ya coulds cool dOW--" Sans began but the one he spoke to warned him back to their conversation to which he murmured at, irritated he could not even finish his pun towards the unfortunate woman on the floor. Speaking of her, the shock of that made her breathing far too heavy, a dizziness coming at her from having the gag in her mouth and not being much for using her nose as much as she should. With a wave of his hand, Sans turned the water back off, the glow of magic coming from his fingers of the same color as what shown around the shower that she barely caught in the corner of her eye.  **Oh** , she was livid now in her half-soaked state, pushing her way up on her knees while she attempted to make her way out of the bathroom to avoid another incident with water; it was so  **fucking** cold in there now, the sloping tail end of her dress dragging on the floor beside her.

"sures, pa-- uh, boss, i even watered 'er."

Halfway out of the bathroom now is when she caught that dumb pun which she exaggerated an eye roll to the point it actually hurt, only cursing to herself, but Sans snorted at her internal struggles.  _ That bastard _ , she was sick and tired of his carefree attitude in this situation causing her to focus on trying to figure out a way to stand while her legs were still secured together. If there was one thing she was happy with it was the fact he gave little care to what she was doing while she used a nearby wall to attempt to push herself up to her feet just as she was situated near the only window of the room, being on the floor not allowing her any access to it originally.

"tolds ya, i gots dis undah control, talk to ya lat--" he started, but cut off on pulling the cell phone away from him to the all-knowing reaction of being hung up on, soon following it with a gnarl, "fuck yous too, see if i follow yer fuckin' rules." Shoving the device into his jacket pocket he now had the time to focus on what his captive was doing with her sweet time. With her back to him, her fingers were prying at the window for dear life, attempting with all her strength to open the damn thing and all she was getting out of it was entertaining him. Labored breaths and hissing came from the edges of the ever wearing gag before she finally slumped against the window sill, fed up with the situation she was in and now taking to grabbing at the thing causing her the most trouble in the shape of that rag cutting into her cheeks. He must have tied this with the tightest knot known to man, or in this case, monster.

"havin' fun dere, dollface," was Sans' voice along with a roll of  _ hot breath _ right up against her neck that she did not appreciate one bit, whipping around so fast she tangled her own feet to promptly fall past the somewhat surprised skeleton and onto the floor with a hard  **_whap_ ** . Even he winced at how that probably felt, the whines from beside him rolling from her landing on her arm and even bouncing her head enough to cause it to throb, her hands reaching to hold the side of her head and roll on her back. Above her, Sans could not contain his laughter while he let out a series of hard laughs at the display to the point he was gasping for air. All she wanted to do was yell at him that he did not even have lungs to be laughing at her that hard, and on top of that why should she even be tolerating such things from a nasty monster that killed people then took her.

The fight response surged in her with him standing so close to her, taking her chances at fighting back now with her body turning to bend her knees up to her chest. In one kick of both her legs, she aimed her heels right for his crotch, but before it even connected his face lit up in shock. She even felt the fabric of his shorts before he blinked out of existence to appear out of leg's length backward and her legs left in the open air, gravity taking its course. With a loud slap of skin on wood, her legs slammed into the ground with enough pain to cause her to wince, the stinging throbs running up her body.

"gettin' too close dere, whore. sorry, i ain't inta footjobs," Sans winked with his strained words, fully aware that was too close for comfort at finding himself needing to stop letting his guard down during his laughs. A drop of sweat slid down his skull just as he got a nice view of the shape his captive was in on the ground. Curled up on her side in a fetal position once more, she waited for the pain in her legs to cease, light bruises surely left behind with the thought at mind she was stronger than this to let a little discomfort get her discouraged.

New plan, try a different exit, the idea resonating in her mind with her attention going towards the side of the apartment with the exit. The inactivity of her captor was her advantage she thought, rolling back on to her knees to drag herself towards the front door. Unlikely he would have left it unlocked, but her options were wearing thin, the fridge nearby also giving her something else to investigate if this failed.

"a'right, as cute as et is seein' ya squirm 'bout, c'mere," Sans broke her intense focus of getting to the front door with a deeper tone and to solidify his words that weight tight in her chest came faster than she could breathe. Slamming her down into the floor only a couple of feet away from the door, she was now pinned there by the suffocating magic and positioned uncomfortably with her knees stuck under her. Heavy footsteps approached her much like when he had finally caught her, yet this time the magic released the moment his shins were in her vision.

Intent on springing up to catch him off guard she was instead met with the tip of a sneaker right in her gut the moment her back straightened. Enough force applied in the kick to make her bounce up and all the air to escape her lungs, white spots entering her vision. She was unable to see his satisfied smile curl pleasingly before firm digits slipped through her hair and scratched her scalp as they tightened to the point of yanking her head upward. Cries of pain were lost in a muffle, her weakened arms taking too long to grab his hand to relieve the pull so she experienced the hard burn of him pulling her hair. Her legs kicked out weakly, still recovering from the throbbing in her gut as he dragged her over to the other side of the room without care of her discomfort.

"be goods and maybe i'll remembers ta feed ya," he snarled down at her struggles only growing with her regaining herself after the stunning kick. His hand was ripped away from both her hair and her futile attempts at gripping his arm with him tossing her on to the mattress like nothing. She bounced on the springy surface, a smell of it still being new hit her while the soft texture comforted her sore scalp with Sans standing nearby, shaking off strands of her hair that had got caught in his phalanges. A whimpering came from her now, tears finally finding themselves in her eyes as she silently sobbed to herself; thumps of her chest rang in her ears at the fear this monster  _ can _ and  **will** hurt her. Not much else movement came from her until she felt the sink of the mattress beside her causing her to scramble up fast enough to press herself to the wall and eyes dart to watching him settling down on his knees. In her defensive state of mind, she put her legs between them, yet a wince at her sore abdomen was enough for him to reach forward, seizing her ankles with both hands.

"shhh... not dat ya can say anythin' anyhows, heh. paps tolds me i can't fuckcha, but he ain't here, huh," he cooed at her much in a way a lover would, but there was nothing loving about this one bit. Not being sound of mind at this moment, the name 'paps' escaped her along with her head movement while coarse fingers slid into her hair once again to wrench her still. Her legs kicked at his other arm wrapping around them to the point she sunk down awkwardly in how she laid against the wall and it did not ease his hold while he brought himself closer to her, sloppily caging her in against the wall. Now she froze with shock when she felt hard bone under her thighs and her back pressing roughly into the wall with her legs sandwiched between them, calves settling on his shoulder. Those bones scraping against her scalp forced her to look up at him giving her a sickly sweet expression, blowing heated breaths in a strange way of attempting to ease her down. She was far from calm, every squirm she made only inadvertently ground her against him which erupted pleasant purrs to vibrate his ribcage, enjoying her motions enough for her to feel more than bone pressing against her thighs.

"keep goin' like dat, bitch, and yous not gonna need dese ropes ta keep ya from movin'," he uttered in threat, pressing himself so close she could feel the front of his teeth against her jawline, the sheer vibration of his voice sending shocks through her. Just to drive the point home he pulled at the hair tangled within his hand, relishing in the panicked breaths she had against the gag; his thoughts dancing to how he would rather have his  _ cock _ between her lips instead. Her heart pounded wildly in horror as well as a shameful arousal which pushed her to act, using all her strength to extend her arms wedged between them and ram her hands into his arm connected to his grasp on her hair. It  **worked** , a throb in her palms when they connected open-handed with his elbow that straightened his arm and released her hair in one swift motion, yet taking a few strands along with him following the grunt he expelled.

"ya fuckin' bitch!"

There was no time to even try to wiggle out of his grasp before a resounding smack shook her down her core; would have knocked her clean over if not for his tightening arm around her legs just as she was feeling the throb of a swelling bruise on her cheek. He had backhanded her hard enough for her vision to separate in a daze, the edges of his knuckles coupled to the impact itself caused the warmth of blood to slide down her jaw, staining the front of her dress with a loose drip. There was no regret or remorse in the darkened glare he held against her, both eye lights were gone now that she could not look at if she tried in her stunned slump to the side.

He used this time to extend and bend his arm after such actions almost popped his elbow out of place, this monster was more durable than he looked.  **No more** mister nice guy,  _ not that he had been very kind to this point _ . He snagged her hands to yank above her head which brought her back to reality. Muffled screams pushed against the gag, her skin rubbed so red at her cheeks she trembled with tears mixing against blood and saliva; she had to continue to fight back or he would break her. Heeding no threat in her struggles, he let her legs rest on his shoulder so he could brandish a glow of magic within his freed hand that soon solidified into a jagged tip bone, the sight of which made her go pale. A newfound terror came up her spine that had her shaking her head side to side frantically, the thoughts he was finally going to kill her was all that was on her mind after she had surely pissed him off.

"stands still or dis is goin' through yer pretty little arm," was the only warning she got that she surprisingly obeyed and that bone was rammed above her head towards her arms. Shutting her eyes tight she tensed for the anticipation of horrible pain! . . .  _ Seconds passed _ after she heard the splintering of the wooden panel wall and felt the release of his grip on her arms. "okay, nows be a good girl, yeah," he purred pleasingly at her momentary obedience which was entirely unintentional in her mind, but she found herself testing the new position with her bindings caught on the bone protruding through the wall now effectively keeping her arms stretched above her. The position made her feel horribly vulnerable to the point her face was blushing between the obvious abuse paining her cheek that was already blossoming purple and blue, a color he enjoyed seeing on that fair skin of hers;  **all his to mark as he pleased** . This new control he had allowed him to indulge on the thought, gripping her jaw with one hand as the other tamed her legs once more, now pressing to her so he could get nice and close to that bruise he left on her face.

A crimson glow flooded her vision, his tongue slipping out to taste the trail of blood from where it dripped off her jaw, following the line over the gag it stained and settling on the broken skin. This was a horrible reminder that he even had one and she was getting a real close view of the gel-like magic. Hot breath and a stench of mustard flowing across her senses made her strain, squeezing her eyes tight which only allowed more tears to join the fluids he lapped up with a subtle tilt of his head; the tongue felt like sticky jello, leaving an uncomfortable red saliva clinging to her skin. When he pulled away a string of his slimy substance-formed-appendage still connected them, the air hitting the area gave her a sensation much like vapor rub, but it smelt as bad as he did,  _ honestly _ even stronger.

"yous taste betta den i expected, sweetheart, might have ta takes a bite," he rumbled eagerly, slow motions of his hips grinding into her being made clear, "f-fuck, yous smell good too and feels great." There was a dip of his head into the crook of her neck while he breathed in deep, taking in her scent, different than other women he had with that twang of Mage coursing through her. Because of that, he was beginning to lose his train of thought while his grinding grew rougher to squish her against the wall, jabbing his pelvic bones into the underside of her thighs and that flesh-like hardness restrained by his shorts sliding its way right between her ass cheeks that alerted her immediately to how her high slit dress provided little to no barrier against such insistent prodding; most of the wet fabric fallen off to the side from her mostly exposed legs. There was nothing she could do but be a personal humping pillow for this monster, doing her best to ignore the intense heat painting her cheeks as well as the tightening arousal at her core.

Rips of fabric broke her from the trance he was working into her, her face freed from his grasp so he could wad the bottom of her dress and impatiently yank it off to the side making the split tear further up her side in a harsh burn against her skin; the breaking threads digging into her. Thoughts of the dress being ruined were the least of her worries when he pulled harder until it got hung on the tougher hem of the top of her dress, the wet fabric dripping from between his fingers to further soak the mattress from her earlier drench. Releasing the tattered cloth to fall beside her, he now got a nice view of her black lace garter belt, matching panties, and tightly situated corset; the sight alone causing a rumble of approval that could be felt through his pelvis grinding back into her near-bare ass. The new sensation so close to her heated nethers made her shiver against him, any breaths or noises she made sinking into the cloth between her lips.

Suddenly, a different kind of sensation scared both of them, a vibration accompanied by a ring came from his jacket which made him let out several strings of curses and so he dug into his pocket.  **Oh** , he was livid at having his moment interrupted when he was so close to starting the  _ main event _ , but his examination of the caller id urged him to answer it, his body not moving and even his fingers idly fiddling with her stockings while he answered the phone.

"what de fuck is it, boss," he barked at the receiver in an attempt to sound tough only to be met with a much harsher snap on the other side that tensed him up, it being obvious he was scolded for that. Sweat already forming on his skull and she could not understand the voice on the other side even this close, yet really she was so thankful for the interruption allowing her to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. She experimented with another tug on her arms which awarded her with a dig of his fingers into her calf in warning despite his attention fully on whoever was speaking to him.

"whatcha fuckin' mean i gots ta--" he began, but was apparently interrupted, more silence from him beyond a low growling she felt through her legs on his chest, "whateva, boss, jus' calm da fuck downs already! fuckin' hells, i'm comin'." Pulling the phone away from his skull just as a slew of shouts crackled the speaker he stuffed it back into his pocket without even hanging up. She wasted too much time trying to figure out what that conversation was about instead of using his distraction to wiggle away, now left with focus back on her that flung her back into fight mode. Such reactions were not even needed as he shoved her legs off to the side and pulled away with an irritated grunt, the bone above her keeping her against the wall while he was already stepping off the mattress to stand up.  **This was her time to do something!** Without hesitation, she yanked and struggled against her position that earned her a hard glare from Sans while he was adjusting his shorts where she had just got a nice view of a bulge, the black fabric almost fully hiding a faint glow.  **No** , she did not want to think about that, letting her eyes snap up to his empty sockets when he spoke low at her in the most intimidating voice he had used since this encounter, "do not do anythin' stupid."

Without so much as an explanation, he vanished out of sight with a shuttering sound to leave her there alone and beyond confused. By the time her senses came back to her in a whiplash, she felt the bone above her dissolve, freeing her arms to drop back down;  _ no fucking way _ , he just left. A rush of adrenaline pumped through her to the point the only thing in her mind was to escape while she could, legs already working to drag herself off the mattress, but unable to stand with the ropes still restraining her. No time to think, she had to go through her options fast with a glance back towards the window where she was already scooting herself towards. She could hardly pull herself up to the edge of it with how weak her legs had got in that heated encounter, ignoring the way her wet dress flopped awkwardly at her side. Trying to open it in haste earlier did not give her time to observe it closer, perhaps she could break it, but when she got a good look she focused on the metal bars just on the other side; there was no way she was going to get through there even if she shattered it.

Turning her attention to the other side of the room she fell back down on to her ass, the wet slap of the action and sting of pain she got was ignored while she shimmied herself across the room to the front door. Unlikely they were stupid enough to leave the front door unlocked, but she needed to try anyway, getting there without any incident to drag herself up to the doorknob. It was locked, of course, yet she tugged with all her strength to the point it slipped from her hands and she fell back on to her rear painfully.  _ No no no _ , she was so panicked she had no idea what to do, resorting instead to pulling her legs back to begin kicking hard on the wood. What was this thing made of? All her actions did was hurt her legs from the thicker wood door not giving at her attempts, slowly realizing this dinky room was far better designed than it looked; whoever was in charge of this knew how to keep someone locked in.

This was not over, her heart pumped with the determination to gain an upper hand while she had the time alone, eyes now trained on the fridge that she wiggled her way over to. Yanking the door open she was met with it being empty save for a couple of bottles of mustard,  _ really? _ All of this was getting her nowhere except wearing herself out, deciding she needed to focus her energy elsewhere as she left the fridge door open when her fingers moved to that cloth between her teeth. If there was anything she wanted to get rid of it was this gag, a more expert touch now when she reached for the knot that felt more like a melted mass than anything she knew. That did not deter her while she picked at it with her long nails, breaths quick and her heart beating so hard she kept startling herself with thinking she heard something. 

**Freedom!** The cloth fell from her face in a disgusting slop of saliva that she was fast to toss aside, her tongue coming to lick across her sore lips and wincing when she reached the reddened skin on the edges.

"HELP!! SOMEONE, P-PLEASE!!" She screamed with all her might, her throat hurt so much when she did that and cracked what she said, but she continued to wail out with such intent it would be impossible for it not to be heard within the building. This went on for minutes and she only stopped to take in deep breaths between her shouting, praying someone would come to the door.

 

**\--Meanwhile--**

 

"Where are the rest of your _ men _ ? We are having the building locked down, no one is leaving until my daughter is  **found** ," yelled a very angry Mage, his magic leaking out with such intensity that nearby monsters cowered from him. One such tall skeleton did not flinch while standing in front of him, a stoic stare out in front of him over the man.

"ACCOUNTED FOR, NEED I REMIND YOU OF YOUR PLACE, MAGE. YOU REFUSE OUR ASSISTANCE IN WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED AND HAVE THE GALL TO ACCUSE THE ROYAL GUARD EVEN AFTER ME AND MY MEN ARE HERE WITHIN YOUR SIGHTS," Papyrus spoke oddly calm despite his booming tone, but it was commanding as he never once looked down and to those words the Mage pulled away from him to rake his fingers through his gray hair. The ballroom everyone was gathered in was charred black on one end where the windows were broken out, two piles of dust mixing with the burnt remains, a result of the  _ 'attack' _ from earlier.

"I memorized every one of you dirty creatures that entered my abode, one is missing after I disposed of the two causing a commotion, surely part of some sort of distraction, so  **where** is the  _ missing one _ ?" The Mage continued his ranting to only receive a crackling chuckle his direction to which he spun around to glare at the one with the balls to laugh at this situation. It was Grillby while the fire elemental only shifted when attention was on him.

"... Behind you, Mage," was all Grillby told him before pointing a flame covered finger over the Mage's shoulder. That caused his entire form to straightened suddenly and whip around once again to see Sans standing there in his relaxed state appearing as if he had no care for what was happening.

"yo, 'sup?" Sans asked, picking at his teeth while he was looking up at the fuming Mage, yet he ignored the shorter monster to direct his attention back up to Papyrus still standing there without so much as a break in his posture.

"YOUR LACK OF TRUST IN THE ROYAL GUARD IS DEPLORABLE, MAGE, YOU ARE LUCKY I AM FEELING GENEROUS TONIGHT," Papyrus continued to keep his cool, yet the intimidating aura coming from him at his vague threat caused the Mage to shrink momentarily; the show of fear was enough for him to step forward to startle the man.

"Enough, I believe you, that does not solve the fact that my daughter has gone missing! As you are in charge with security in this city you should understand the weight of such a thing," the Mage brought his fingers through his hair again in nervous habit upon his explanation, just barely holding back his outrage.

"I AM ABUNDANTLY AWARE, MAGE, MANY HUMANS AND MONSTERS BOTH GO MISSING EVERY DAY, BUT DO NOT THINK THAT YOUR HUMAN WORM OFFSPRING GETS SPECIAL TREATMENT. THE CAPTAIN WILL BE INFORMED AFTER WE MAKE OUR LEAVE SEEING AS THE PARTY IS OVER," Papyrus turned right after his words in a motion to show he was done with this conversation, but feeling a spike in magic behind him he paused.

"That 'human worm' is my daughter and the only heir to my estate!! She will be getting special treatment if I have to tell your Captain myself," the Mage could not hold back any further, swirls of magic so thick that the naked human eye could catch them now. A slow breath escaped from Papyrus while he turned to take deep strides right back up to the Mage and breaking his posture to lean down enough to eye him intensely which withered the magic in the air despite the fact the Mage could probably kill most monsters there. Confident intimidation went a long way.

"THEN I SUGGEST YOU PUT YOUR TRUST IN US, MAGE, OTHERWISE FIND A NEW HEIR TO YOUR DISGUSTING BLOODLINE. IF YOU WISH TO REPORT TO CAPTAIN UNDYNE YOURSELF THEN YOU ARE FREE TO, BUT UNTIL THEN ME AND MY MEN ARE LEAVING BEFORE YOUR FOUL MAGIC STAINS MY ARMOR," Papyrus' voice came out in such waves of passive-aggressive bursts that at points they reached actual snaps in tone leaving the Mage torn between retaliation or retreat. Thankfully for everyone there he chose to back down along with his flare of magic. Without entertaining the situation more Papyrus turned to stride out again, Sans following behind him with a hum on the end of his breath. He knew better than to involve himself.

"... You know, you look stressed," Grillby smoothly spoke on passing by the Mage, that white flamed grin hitching higher when he continued, "... In light of your daughter's disappearance, I offer you a chance to visit my brothel free of charge. Perhaps aid in creating a new heir if she is not found." The offer only threw more wood on the rage the Mage was feeling, but the flame elemental was already walking away before he could retort. A wave came from Grillby to ensure he meant his words as the Mage was left there in his simmering anger to his daughter's disappearance. He was far from giving up as he stormed off to continue his efforts and interrogations of the other patrons.


End file.
